


Snowball Fight

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [33]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake hated the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

****During this kind of weather, Emily was the only snake that stuck with Snake. The rest were all bundled up in the greenhouse. _Lucky,_ said Emily, and Snake was inclined to agree with that. They were trudging through the snow, instead, trailing after Finny - their fellow servant had grabbed them before they managed to retreat anywhere.

“Come help me get some fire wood!” he had said, and Finny was always nice and they _were_ supposed to be working, so they had followed.

Unfortunately, though, they had gotten a little too distracted, staring at the footsteps they were following and trying to match every one. Putting his foot where Finny’s foot had been meant there was less broken snow. It also meant that they were paying attention when something impacted Snake’s chest.

Startled, they reared back - Emily poking her head out from Snake’s scarf - and looked up to see Finny bouncing a ball of snow between two gloved hands. “C’mon, Mr. Snake!” he invited cheerfully. “Have a snowball fight with me?”

Snake blinked, surprised. He had been in a snowball fight just once - Joker and Doll had started it, and everyone had joined in by the end. He could still remember Jumbo’s gentle, guiding hands wrapped over his, teaching him how to make a ball.

After just a moment’s more pause, he nodded. “Okay, says Emily.” With that, keeping their attention focused on Finny, he bent down to make a snowball and _let it fly._

* * *

The tumultuous back and forth - which led to a red welt on Finny’s cheek, Emily declaring she would never come outside again, and Snake feeling more exhilarated than he had in a long while - ended when both Emily and Snake gave up and fell backwards into the cold snow with a plop.

Finny stepped over to crouch next to them and beam. Snake squinted up at him. “That was fun! Says Emily,” he infomred the other, despite Emily’s earlier comment.

If possibly, Finny’s smile grew even wider, and he sat in the snow next to them. “Great!” he chirped, pleased. “Did you have fun, too, Mr. Snake?”

“Snake, says Emily,” Snake corrected.

“Right! Did _you_ have fun, too, Snake? Not just Emily?” Finny repeated, and now Snake understood.

He wanted _him_ to speak. Just Snake. Not Emily. The teen stared up at the other, acutely aware of the way the words were choking in his throat, lodging there and refusing to let anything through-

“Snake!” came Finny’s voice, loud and concerned, and he could suddenly breathe again. The other servant was peering down at him, worry etched into his brow. “Are you okay? You don’t _have_ to tell me, I was just making sure you _both_ had fun…”

With that, he stood fully upright, and offered Snake his hand. The footman stared at it for a moment, conflicted. He felt… almost guilty to make Finny upset like that, but the idea, even if Finny hadn’t meant it that way, was frightening. After a moment, he reached out to take it, and let himself be hauled upright.

“We… We both had fun, says Emily,” Snake stated after a moment, with hesitation, and Finny beamed brightly.

His hand was warm.

 


End file.
